


Mutual Minor Repairs.

by LittleMewLugia (Lugianna)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugianna/pseuds/LittleMewLugia
Summary: Having successfully gotten it through to Bumblebee that he and Mikaela want to be alone, Sam and Mikaela move the physical aspect of their relationship on. However, they do not bank on Bumblebee returning before they are finished.





	Mutual Minor Repairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Although a comment by Ratchet in the movie implies that he understands about human procreation, he is a medic, so I see it as specialist knowledge that a young 'bot like Bumblebee would be unlikely to have.
> 
> This, if memory serves, was my first ever Transformers fan fic.

Mutual Minor Repairs.

Rating: T/M for sexual intimacy.

Universe: Movieverse

Disclaimer: Transformers, Sam, and Mikaela belong to Hasbro and Dreamworks. I'm just borrowing them for a non-profit making play with them. I'll put them back when I'm finished, promise!

Mutual Minor Repairs.

As Sam's long, gentle, but inexperienced hands stroked nervously down Mikaela's body, Mikaela sighed in appreciation. What he lacked in experience, he more than made up for with his gentle caress and his willingness to experiment, and to be guided by her preferences. At least now they _could_ move on to the physical aspect of their relationship, for they were finally alone.

In the end, after many hints that Bumblebee did not take, Sam had asked Bumblebee straight out to "go for a drive, chum, Mikaela and I want some time alone." Not at all offended, Bumblebee had agreed, transformed back into car mode, and driven off down the hill.

Not, Mikaela reflected, that she disliked, envied, or resented Bumblebee. After all, that Autobot had saved hers and Sam's lives more than once, and Mikaela herself had a special friendship with Bumblebee. How could she _not_ after they had worked together as a team in the big battle, she driving and Bumblebee doing the shooting?

No, Mikaela understood that when your automobile was also a fifteen-foot high guardian robot, the relationship went way beyond the car/driver bond. However, there were some events and experiences that you didn't share with even your best friend and guardian 'bot, and this was one of them. Sam was in complete agreement with her on this. As Sam ran his hand gently down an especially sensitive part of her anatomy, her mind was pulled back to the sensations he was sending coursing through her body.

Sam, for his part, was hoping that his inexperience wasn't showing too much. He'd never had a girlfriend before-well, not a real one-and so didn't know exactly what to expect. Oh, he's heard Trent's bragging (Hadn't everybody at school?), and Miles had shown Sam some of his Dad's magazines, and his uncle George had taken him for a man-to-man talk about sex-particularly the do's and dont's-but none of that was a substitute for real experience. Thankfully, Mikaela seemed to be putting up with his attentions, and-yes-actually enjoying them.

As Mikaela's lithe body responded to his attentions, his hesitant touch became more sure, as Mikaela's response told him that whatever he was doing, she liked it. Greatly daring, he began to lift up her top, slowly, alert for any signal from Mikaela that she objected. He didn't want to ruin this by coming on too strong too soon.

Mikaela was in no mood to object, so Sam undressed her, slowly and considerately, as his uncle George had advised, with plenty of kissing and caressing. This prolonged both the undressing and Mikaela's pleasure.

Mikaela showed no such restraint, tearing off Sam's jumper, quickly followed by his T-shirt, and hurriedly undoing his belt and jeans, easing them down his legs.

Much more mutual caressing followed, during which the last of their clothing was divested. Just as Sam had decided that it was time to move on to the final act of lovemaking, Mikaela opened her eyes, focusing on something over his right shoulder. He found out what she had seen a moment later, as Mikaela exclaimed "Bumblebee!"

For a moment he felt betrayed-why, just before the moment of passion, was she calling out for his car?-but then saw where her eyes were going, how her face was colouring with embarassment, and turned his head to look.

His face also began to colour, for there was Bumblebee, back in robot form, looking at them with intent curiosity in his optics. He had obviously driven up and transformed while they were aware only of each other.

Sam rolled off Mikaela, scrabbling hands finding his T-shirt, which he threw to her so she could cover her modesty, although she had already whipped the car blanket they had been lying on over her nakedness. Sam's other questing hand found his jumper, which he swiftly brought up to cover his privates.

"Bumblebee, could you-er-go for another drive, and this time make it longer?" he said. Reaching for his watch, he looked at it. "Make it, oh, about an hour this time, instead of twenty minutes, okay, buddy?"

Bumblebee nodded, but his voice sounded confused. "I am sorry. You did not wish my return at this time?" Sam began to worry that he had upset the young Autobot. Then Mikaela spoke up.

"Bumblebee honey, I appreciate and welcome your presence at any other time, but please, not right now, sweetie. Not when Sam and I are screwing!"

"Screwing?" asked Bumblebee in a querying tone. Sam threw a panicked look at Mikaela, thinking 'How do I explain it?' He was quickly losing his ardour, and unless he got rid of Bumblebee fast, his first sexual experience was not going to happen!

"I apologise." Bumblebee said. "I did not know that you needed to carry out minor mutual repairs on each other. Do you require any assistance? I have helped Ratchet before."

Sam exhaled silently in relief. Although he didn't realise it, Bumblebee had just given him an out that could salvage this without hurting Bumblebee's feelings, and Sam was taking it. If he could work this properly, there was no reason that he and Mikaela could not pick up where they had left off.

"Um-Bumblebee, humans like to-um-repair each other in private. It's kind of-um-personal, you see. So how about you go for that hour-long drive and then pick us up, buddy? Our-um-repairs-should be done by then." Out of the corner of his eye, Sam could see Mikaela trying to supress a laugh.

Bumblebee, his optics fixed on Sam, nodded. "Okay, Sam, Mikaela, see you in one hour." He backed off, transformed back into car form, and smoothly drove off back down the hill. As Mikaela flicked back the car blanket, he sank down onto it, exhaling with relief. Now, if he could just salvage the situation...

He turned back to Mikaela, who reached up an arm. Her hand found the back of his neck, and as she drew him down, he dropped the jumper and dropped into a semi-reclining position.

Mikaela's eyes were sparkling with merriment-and lust-as she pulled him closer.

"Now, let's continue those 'mutual minor repairs', shall we?" she asked huskily.

Sam was only too happy to oblige.


End file.
